


Mrs Potter in the Dining Room with the Candlestick

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: That probably wasn't the real reason behind the gift.





	Mrs Potter in the Dining Room with the Candlestick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ah, a return to smut. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Special thanks to [](http://pettybureaucrat.livejournal.com/profile)[**pettybureaucrat**](http://pettybureaucrat.livejournal.com/) for the prompt when I was feeling all emotional and stuff. Thanks, A! I also want to make sure that [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) and [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) know that this is the story I mentioned in a chat. Thanks go to [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)**satindolls**  because she gave me the explanation as to why there's only one candlestick.

 

 

 

"Who gave this to us and why is there only one?" Ginny asked Harry as she held up a silver candlestick, waving it in the air in front of him.

 

"If I say 'I don’t know' are you going to hit me with it?" he answered with a chuckle.

 

"Oh yes, Harry, I'm going to murder you the night before my family is set to come over here for brunch tomorrow. I'm not that crazy," she said with a smirk. "So do you know who gave it to us?" She set the candlestick on the table and sat on one of the dining room chairs.

 

"I think it was George. If I remember right," he began, rubbing his chin, "he said that Fred didn't chip in his half and that was why he only gave us one."

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. It was astonishing how well George had recovered since his twin's death. 

 

"You're right," she answered with a nod. "Mum hexed him that day as we opened our gifts for saying that."

 

Harry sat down in a chair across from her and grasped the candlestick, examining it with a wary eye.

 

"If you ask me, it looks a little—phallic. See here," he said as he pointed to the top edge. "That looks like the tip."

 

Ginny smiled wickedly at her husband. "My, my, my. Where has my sweet, innocent Harry Potter gone?" She leaned towards him until their lips were inches apart.

 

"You corrupted him." He closed the space between them and kissed her, softly at first, and then deeply and passionately. Standing up, he gathered Ginny to him and placed her on the table without breaking the kiss.

 

Ginny threaded her hands into his hair while his own were busy roaming over her back, sides, and onto her breasts. His mouth slid away from hers and he began licking his way down her neck and toward her collarbones. Her head fell back with a moan. 

 

"Can…can we try something?" she gasped as she tried to get her breathing under control.

 

"Something wicked?" he muttered against her skin. He loved it when she was adventurous as they made love.

 

"The candlestick."

 

He stopped kissing the tops of her breasts and lifted his head. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

 

Ginny smiled and reached down to his crotch, eliciting a girly squeal from him as she grasped his cock through his jeans.

 

"With just a little transfiguration…" she hinted as Harry covered her mouth with his and swept aside the silverware and plates that she'd been setting earlier, sending them to the floor with a clatter. He laid her on the table and straddled her before regretfully breaking their kiss.

 

His eyes were a smoky green, like they always were when he was aroused. She shuddered in anticipation.

 

"Get your wand," she whispered.

 

Still kneeling on the table, he reached into his back pocket for his wand.

 

" _Accio candlestick_!" The candlestick jumped into his hand from the place it landed when he cleared the table. With some quick spell work, the silver table ornament transformed into a silver dildo, which retained the ridges and bumps of its original form.

 

"Brilliant!" Ginny pulled him in for another kiss while he began fumbling with the fly of her jeans. She arched into his hands, desperately wanting intimate contact with him, any way she could.

 

When his hands reached her knickers, Harry hissed as he felt the wetness between her legs. His mind swirled with deliciously sinful things they could do to one another there on the table. Silently, he thanked his lucky stars that he married her.

 

"Please hurry," she begged.

 

"As you wish…" Harry grabbed his wand again, and with a quick _Evanesco_ , they were naked. "Arse or cunt?"

 

"Cunt first. Then your arse."

 

"Fuck I love you."

 

Harry backed off a bit and reached for the candlestick/dildo. Placing the tip on her clit, he swirled it around lightly, tickling the sensitive nub. She hissed.

 

"V—vibrate."

 

"Demanding little wench, aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his wand again and cast another spell to make it vibrate, filling the room with a light humming. "Better?" he asked as he placed it against her again.

 

Ginny arched her back at the contact on her clit. He slid the metal up and down the sides, teasing her mercilessly. He loved getting her all worked into a frenzy. Without warning, he slid the dildo inside her, drawing it back slightly before diving back inside her.

 

"Oh…oh…cold!" Her eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Sorry."

 

"No…it's good." Her hips rose, encouraging him to continue. "More."

 

Turning his attention back to the dildo, he began moving it slowly in and out of her, making her flail in pleasure as he fucked her. Unable to restrain himself, Harry leaned forward and placed his mouth on her clit, sucking gently in time with the thrust of his hand.

 

Ginny lifted her hips off the table again and again as sweat began to bead on her forehead. She was close. Harry sped up his movements, lifting his head to watch her come.

 

"Scream for me, Gin."

 

With a throaty bellow, she filled the dining room with the sound of her release as her feet pressed into the table, lifting her lower body to meet his hand. Her body shook with a million tremors that only led to a million more.

 

As her breathing slowed and her body calmed down, Ginny opened her eyes to find her husband lazily stroking his hard, red cock. She wondered how he was able to contain himself through all that. As much as she enjoyed watching him get himself off, the prospect of the silver dildo inside him was even more tempting.

 

"Your turn," she commanded as she slid across the table, the un-sexy sound of flesh against wood breaking the silence in the room.

 

Happily, Harry rolled onto his back and spread his legs wide, eyes locked on her as he continued to rub himself. Ginny crawled up onto the table and knelt between his thighs. With a sly smile, she dipped three of her fingers inside her cunt, coating them with her juices, which she spread over his puckered hole.

 

"Oh God," he muttered as he arched his back, squeezing her fingers inside him.

 

"Shh, love," Ginny soothed. "Calm down and relax."

 

Her free hand began rubbing his thigh softly. Slowly, she eased the dildo into him as she bent forward to kiss him on his abdomen, to his thigh and then back up to the dark, springy hair at the juncture of his thighs. Ginny took a deep breath, taking his musky, sexy smell deep within her nostrils, making her sigh happily as desire built anew inside her.

 

Harry whined unintelligibly as she began to move the metal back and forth, making sure he got the full effect of the ridges on the candlestick. While she moved the dildo, he continued to stroke himself and raised his hips to meet the thrusts.

 

"M—m—mouth!" he cried as she hit just the right spot. Tingles started at his toes and became a throbbing at the base of his cock. He wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

 

"Demanding little fucker, aren't you?"

 

Before he could answer, her mouth slid down his shaft, effectively taking away his power of speech and thought. Her lips and tongue moved effortlessly over him with practised ease. Feeling he was close, she removed her mouth from him to watch him fidget on the table. She sped up her movements, making each thrust faster and shorter until he exploded with unbridled force onto his chest. The dildo slid from her grasp and landed on the floor with a 'thunk' as she slid to lay atop him, kissing him with renewed fervour.

 

"Want you…inside me…" She ground her hips against him, hoping to urge his flaccid penis back into life. "Please!"

 

"You…you're killing me. You've killed me. I'm dead," he complained with a chuckle.

 

"Yep. It was Mrs. Potter, in the dining room with the candlestick. Case closed."


End file.
